Episode 149 (16th May 1962)
Plot Annie stays up to 1.00am fretting about Billy. Jack is ordered to have a word with Billy even though he doesn't have a problem with Philippa. Billy gets round him and makes plans to take Philippa out for the day. Harry lets him borrow the car in exchange for repairing the faulty carburettor. The Walkers are surprised by Philippa's insatiable hunger. Annie warms to the girl when she discovers they have similar ideas about the Rovers. Only Annie and Frank have refused to sign Albert's petition, the latter on account of his job. Florrie also declines when she hears that Frank did so but doesn't tell Albert the real reason. Jack offers to send the petition from the Rovers so it'll carry more weight. Philippa takes two hours getting ready to go out with Billy. Annie lays on a special lunch for the pair and invites herself along on their excursion. Billy gently tries to talk her out of it and she realises she isn't wanted. Ena considers Albert's petition a waste of time and announces that she's written to Prince Philip. Florrie asks Ken about Val and is told he doesn't know when she's coming back. Ken tells Albert that Frank has been going out a lot lately. Billy takes Philippa for a drive in the country. Concepta doesn't trust him with the car. Billy parks the car but Philippa is more interested in eating than cuddling. The residents scoff at Ena for expecting a response from Buckingham Palace. The front axle goes and Billy and Philippa are stuck in the middle of nowhere. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton Guest cast *Philippa Scopes - Jacqueline Jones (Credited as "Philipa Scopes") Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and back room *7 Coronation Street - Back room *Viaduct Street *Country roads Notes *This episode caused trouble for Granada as a law at that time forbade mention of individual members of the Royal Family in drama presentations and questions were supposedly asked in the House of Commons (although no specific reference has yet been traced). The Postmaster-General contacted Granada and told them to drop all references from future scripts but no further action was taken. After this other programmes began to mention the Royal Family (most notably, That Was The Week That Was and Till Death Us Do Part) and the law fell into disuse. Interestingly, an earlier reference to Prince Philip in Episode 128 (5th March 1962) seems to have passed without comment. *The scenes of Billy Walker and Philippa Scopes driving down Viaduct Street and around the countryside were filmed on location. The spot where Billy parks the car was a studio set. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Feelings rise in Coronation Street at the possibility of action from the Town Hall. Ena sends a very important letter. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,844,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1962 episodes